


epic DreamSMP GOGY!! aww so cute wow!

by piercxing



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Murder, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercxing/pseuds/piercxing
Summary: The story of GOGYNOTFOUND! and the choices he makes O_O
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	epic DreamSMP GOGY!! aww so cute wow!

Dream and his tall body with his hood hovering over his white porcelain mask. HE is so buff, and tall, that he can wear heavy orcelaine on his face. Today he is off to to go make some KETUCKY FRIED CHIENN, in this AU he lives Kentucky. He is a kentucky man, and he want some chickens. Sapnap saunters in, “ HEY MAMASS!” and he licks his lips cuz he want chicken! Gogy and his cute little goggles is sleeping on the hay, snoring away, awww so cute so baby. Aww gogy gogy. Fundy comes in,gasdping at sapnap. “HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT SENTENCE TO MY WIFE HUSBAND? ARE YOU CHEATING ON KARL JACOBS FROM MR BEAST GAMING AND ALSO MR BEAST THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL?” Fundy strides towards sapnap, back handing sapnap mr mamas. “I WILL FUCKING KILL YOUR MOTHER! THE SALMON!” WIlbur comes sobbing into the barn, “ MY WIFE! MY POOR WIFE! MY REPZTILE WIFE! HOW FUCKIN DARE U MR MAMAS! WHYY WHYY!” WIlbur takes out his guitar, strumming his last song, wonderwall… then dies from heartbrak. Now Fundy is a orphan….and also sapnap, because they ARE ACTUALLY BORTHERS. PLOT TWIST! Dream grabas Fundy’s hand, “LEt’s get out of ehre wifey, i love u, and i need to tell u something…” DreM TAKES Fundy out to the flower field, they are surrounded by alliums and orica, smelling bees. “YUm! Anyways, why did u need to talk to me, BABE?” Dream looks away, bashfully.”I-I have asomething to tell you, I-i” Fundy interrupts before dream could finish his sentence “ YOURE PREGNANT?” Dream eyes weiden (drem didnt know but fndy cud sniff out the baby) “ NO! IM NOT ! I….I’m a f-furry..” Gogy sleepwalks towards the flower field, interrupting their important lovely convdrsatrion. Gogy runs overr to DReam, pantsing him! Then runs him over with the electrical scooter THAT DREAM BOUGHT FOR HIM! Fundy yells” MY BEAUTIFUL HUSBAND! MY HUSBAND! MY PREGNANT HUSBAND!” Gogy awakens from his slumber, “h-huh? W’what ahpepebnd? I am baby, idk..i am colorblind baby..” FUndy pulls out a glock, cocking the gun, “how dare you...he was pregnant.”  
Gogy starts to cry, because, he too, loved dream. He couldn’t believe what he’s done, he strats to run towards the forests. Yelling “PARKOUR!” on his merry little way, he meets...Quackity! Mr. Ity! “Hola!” gogy turns towards what Mr. Ity is watching, a...soap opera? About smoking? Then he hears rustling in the bushes….a tall, gruff, big, man, comes out… with horns coming out his head, and pprokshop beard. “QUAKCITY! Hand me my cigarettes!” making grabby movements with his cutie little moldy stinky hands. “NO SCHLATRT!! DID U NOT HEAR? CIGARETTES CAN KILL U? You know i love you, and your cutie little sitnky moldy fingies,,,, but i also value your life, babwee.” Gogy pulls out his electric scooter, his scooter engine starts vrrrring to life.. He gets to Mr. Ity first, running over his fat ass…...it starts to deflate...then it was SCHLART’s turn… but instead HE RAN FOR HIS LIFE. CRYING FOR HIS DEAD LOVER. But he can not run. So sad. Cry. cry cry. Then he picks his butt, accending towards the heavens. Light shines on his dead lover;s body, also picking up up. “Quackity…..” schlart says saddly. Then they’re off to the heavens, gogy pulls out his glock. Before shooting them, he does a 360 no scope….OHHHHHHHHHH. Then he pulls the trigger, he has multishot on his glock. Gogy still is so baby, he still baby. Now gogy lays down, taking a little nappy. Now we are off back to karl and sapnap Mr mamas. “You;r Cheaintg on me? Spanap,,,, i thought i was your only onee and only MAMA! We have a family.” Skeppy walks in, with badboyhalo also. “WHAT THE FRICK?” then they both leave, off to go to do some epic trollerlerleolol. Karl JAcobs, from Mr beast and mr beast gaming...MR BEAST COMES IN! WIth chandler and chris! “GUYS! HELLO VIEWRS! IT”S MR. BEAST! WHOEVER GETS SHOT FRST! WILL GET! 1 QUARTER ! OF ! A CENT!” KARL JUMPS IN FRONT OF MR BEAST… “pls….im so sad..sapnap...i realize...i am not “ Sapnap whispers, hand above his mouth, “hey mamas” KARL BURSTS INTO TEARS! He couldnt do this anymore… i’ll take the bullet… then karl is dead. And then gogy finds his way back home on his little electirc scooter, running over MR mamas, then bumping into Ninja. His wonderful cute husband! Awww! Mr Ninja NotFOund! So cute. They hold hands, going to home, in gogy’s whittle howwobiit house! Aww! Jingle comes in bursts in through the window, with a flag of obscure country that si DEAD. “GIVE ME UR fucking MONEY! AND UR MOM! BITCH! IM ALSO UR MOMMA!” jingle says, pouting his lips right after. But gogy is prepared, he reaches for his electidc scooter, already having Loyalty 3 on it. He revvs the scooter, and goes full blast towards jingo. BUT HE IS BLIND! HE MISSED! He ran over,....NINJA MR NOTFOUND! Wilbur comes through the wall , skin all grey and shit. “My poorr cutie gogy, why did u do this? Aww poor gogy.” then wilbur cures Gogy’s blindness, and he could finally see what he has done to all his friends and famnily. He….he’s done so many horrible things, his husband, his affair he was ahving with dream, and also sapnap, and the rest of the family…. He cries, and cries, then someone taps his shoulder….IT WAS CAPTAINSPARKLEZ AND PHILZA MINECRAFT! His sunglasses shimmer in the moonlight, graabing onto Gogy’s shoulder. They dip down into a siwlring tunel, going all the way back down to bedrock. “W-why are we here THE Philza Minecraft and CaptainSparklez?” The bedrock is cold, and stoney, and grey, he starts to become sleepy. BEDrock..so sleepy, so sophiscvated, he slumbers, for forever….  
And that is how he slepts through the elections! The end.


End file.
